


Road to You

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Angst, Horror, M/M, Oral, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto had told his lover to help people when the zombie outbreak first began. Two years later he's on the road with a baby and happens across a community. Who runs the place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daydreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/gifts).



The sun had not fully risen yet, the forest was still dark with only a few rays penetrating the heavy foliage. It was summer again, the hot stuffy night of Georgia was all the evidence needed since calendars were not of use anymore. A few rocks rested on the path, jutting out from the dirt and covered with leaves to camouflage. He only stumbled on a few, making sure to keep his voice low so he would not attract attention, thankfully the child attached to his back was still sleeping peacefully. But he was used to this since the day of his birth, being carried around in a backpack that had been crudely designed to hold a baby. The first month had been the roughest, the sound of a babies crying in the night attracted all sorts of unwanted attention. As time wore on though, the baby settled down more than realizing that there was something amiss in the world. 

Halting at a stream, Naruto glanced around while keeping his ears open. Any sound other than animals was considered danger and fleeing would be his first reaction. The last two years had been rough if he was correct on how much time had actually passed. There were no calendars. They were deemed unimportant to carry since they took up precious space that could be used since the weather was a key indicator of the time of year. There was no sound to be noted so he crouched down quietly, something his friends would have thought him incapable of. He eased the backpack off, taking extra care because of the child, his child. The one night he had slept with Sakura last year had resulted in the baby. Naruto hadn’t know how to react until his lifelong friend was dead as a result of childbirth. 

It had been hard putting the bullet in her brain just to be sure she wouldn’t come back as a monster. The beings that now populated the world couldn’t be called human any longer. When they had heard the cries of a newborn, they had rushed the house Naruto had reinforced himself, breaking out the boarded up windows. It hadn’t been safe to move the newborn so soon, but there had been little choice. He couldn’t abandon his own child to be eaten by those things, he refused to call them zombies, the name had sounded so ridiculous for such a serious situation. 

“Hey there, Squirt,” Naruto said softly to his son, laying him out on a blanket to check his makeshift diaper. Naruto couldn’t carry such things around, they only slowed him as he traveled. The baby formula was heavy enough without the extra weight added. 

Sure enough his son needed a change as the little body wriggled, arms reaching out for Naruto. Grinning the man blew a raspberry on his son’s stomach, making him giggle. Taking the soiled diaper, Naruto placed it to the side before digging a new one out and attaching it to his squirming son. He didn’t have a name for the baby, preferring to call him Squirt until a name was actually needed. The run-ins he’d had with other living people left little to be desired and Naruto never settled. Until he and Squirt were safe, he wouldn’t name him. The scars on his cheeks were a reminder to Naruto of what had happened to humanity in this new world ruled by the dead. Naruto was grateful that his parents had made him learn karate and stick with it and of course being a nurse helped Squirt as well, Naruto’s knowledge had kept his son alive. 

There was still no sound in the forest, the silence put Naruto on edge. There was always the sounds of animals, not this drape of nothingness. Even Squirt had seemed to notice that something was amiss and had quieted down. Quickly, Naruto gathered his meager belongings, making sure he left nothing behind as he secured Squirt into the bag and stood. He would head up the stream, there seemed to be birds flying in that direction and it was a sign of safety even if he couldn’t hear them. 

Calmly Naruto began his trek, knowing if he were to lose his cool it could cost him and Squirt their lives. The baby may not have a future as a doctor or lawyer, but Naruto would make sure he survived. As he made his way up the small stream, he could hear rustling several yards behind him. Naruto knew those yards were important to keep. He only had himself to rely on for survival and he could not afford to mess up anymore. The last time he had been overconfident, it had almost cost him him his life to a group of cannibals. He had stopped trusting the living after that, making sure to avoid communities at all costs. He would not endanger Squirt again because of his pride. The longer Naruto hiked, the hotter he became in the sweltering morning heat. He always kept a temperature gauge on him so he knew when to quit travelling during the day and rest. He could not afford to reach for it right now, the distance was needed so he could have time to scramble up a tree. 

Soon the woods began to thin out, the trees growing smaller and smaller until they gave way to grass on the side of a road. It was a normal road, the kind that led into a small town that was in the middle of nowhere. Vehicles were abandoned, creating a maze that would prove helpful in losing whatever was trailing him so Naruto used it to his advantage and began to weave his way through them. There was a small town up ahead and it seemed like it was surrounded by a barricade and a large fence. Naruto would have rathered to have avoided it, but there was little choice now since it was more than likely he had been spotted. 

Not even glancing behind him, Naruto made his way to the community, knowing he would be able to rest there and leave if needed. Sure, some communities were nice while others hid horrors. He had met other nomads, for there was no other term for them and they had told him of communities ran by mad men who did unspeakable things to those they considered outsiders. Naruto had tried to on many occasions to forget the stories, but he could not. They haunted his mind and fuelled his nightmares on the nights he did attempt to sleep. It was a rare thing in this new world and Naruto doubted he would ever sleep peacefully again, not after everything he had endured by himself. 

It would have been different if his longtime boyfriend had been by his side. Sasuke Uchiha was a high ranking officer in the United States Army and had offered to abandon his post to retrieve Naruto, who had been on a conference trip when the outbreak first began. Naruto refused Sasuke’s request, stating that the people need Sasuke more than he did. Sasuke was a genius and the army and people would benefit from him more. They had had said their teary goodbyes, promising that they wouldn’t forget the other. It had been the saddest day in Naruto’s life, but he was not selfish and knew there was a greater plan for Sasuke. Naruto knew all he had to have done was utter the word ‘yes’ and Sasuke would have came for him, fighting his way to Atlanta to get him and take him somewhere safe. Naruto thought about him everyday and wondered if Sasuke had survived. He still loved the man, but he would not blame him if he had moved on. It had been two years after all and Naruto would likely be thought to be dead. 

The thought used to hurt, that he would be forgotten, but as he survived in this world, Naruto couldn’t blame Sasuke. If Sasuke had a group, he would focus on protecting them instead of wondering if his lover was still alive. The small town ahead was becoming clearer, meaning that Naruto was close to his goal. He could still hear shuffling behind him, it was almost hypnotizing. He never looked back, he’d seen enough horror movies to know that it’d be a huge mistake. The glint of a gun could be seen, so Naruto pulled a white kerchief from his pocket. It was an universal symbol that meant he was no danger and also identified himself as a living person. 

Motion to his right caught Naruto’s attention. It was a makeshift door being slid open to allow people through. Quickly he passed through it, ignoring the people to the side of him when he was safely inside. The town looked like any other before this shitstorm had went down. If it hadn’t been for the high walls, Naruto could have lost himself in the illusion that the world hadn’t gone to shit. 

The people before him were well-dressed and clean. It was surreal to Naruto because of the fact that he hadn’t seen a clean person except for his son. He wanted to lose himself in the fantasy that this town was normal and the dead weren’t out there walking. His gaze was weary as he sized them up, counting how many surrounded him in case he needed to run. He hadn’t been cornered like this since the cannibal incident and he could feel his instincts ramming it in his head to leave. Naruto shifted his body so that his stance was defensive. He didn’t know how long he could fight off these people with Squirt still attached to him, but he would try his best. 

As if sensing his uneasiness, the small group of men and women lowered their weapons. They could sense that Naruto was stressed and ready to run with the way his body was poised tensely. They had seen what had been chasing him and thought it to be the reason for this behavior. Suspicious blue eyes watched the movement, knowing this could be a trap of some sort and that if wasn’t careful, he could cost him and his son their lives. 

A woman with long pale blonde hair stepped forward. Her body language suggested no ill will as she kept her hands visible. Naruto relaxed his stance somewhat, though he kept his hands ready. A tentative smile crossed the woman’s face, making her seem as nervous as Naruto was. He didn’t know why she acted that way for a community dweller, it was almost disconcerting. 

“Hello, sir,” she began, speaking crisp and clear. “I am Dr. Yamanaka of the Konoha Community. I want to welcome you to our lovely home and speak with you in private.” 

Naruto doubted she was the person in charge of this community. He could tell by the way she spoke. She was a doctor, he could tell by the way she analyzed his body from head to toe. He knew how to deal with doctors and maybe he could be on his way out of here soon. Naruto didn’t want to be trapped here. The walls already felt like they were closing in on him. He craved being back in the open because he knew how to deal with the dead, the living was a whole new matter to him. 

“That’s acceptable,” Naruto agreed. He never gave his name to anyone. With no law in place, an old enemy could crop up and kill you. Of course they could still recognize you, but with scarce food, people dropped weight and appearances changed. 

“Okay, if you’ll follow me,” Dr. Yamanaka said. She let Naruto follow behind her as if she knew the opposite way around would agitate him further. 

It was a gesture Naruto appreciated greatly, even though it did nothing to calm his nerves. He was still in hostile territory or so he thought. He slung the bag on his back forward and grabbed Squirt, holding the child in his arms as he glanced around curiously. The change from forests and fields to a city must have been fascinating to him. 

Curious blue eyes watched as the buildings passed as Naruto walked. The residents of Konoha watched him as he walked, making Naruto slightly nervous. He hadn’t been around this many people for a bit and it unnerved him. It made the wariness in Naruto double, but he was able to still walk behind the doctor. 

Soon they came to a building and Naruto was led inside. He was hesitant about it, but he figured there was nothing to lose. If anything happened to him, he guessed these people would take care of Squirt. It wasn’t a comforting thought since he didn’t know the future of his son. 

“Our leader of sorts is out on a run and I run the community in his place. It’s not the most glamorous job in the world, but it works with what we have going on here. We’ve helped a lot of people acclimate to this new world. It hasn’t been easy.” Dr. Yamanaka stated, taking a seat and gesturing for Naruto to do the same. 

“Your leader does the runs? That’s a point for him.” Naruto snorted, rolling his eyes as Squirt fell asleep. The tyke had to have been tired from the roaming they had done lately. It was becoming harder to find a secure place to stay and rest for a few days. Naruto didn’t know if he would ever find a place for him and Squirt, he was attached to the roaming by now, having done it for so long. He knew that if he ever settled down, he would be restless and lost as to what to do. But first, he had to find a place and certainly not a community. 

“You have experience with other communities? We hardly meet people who do and what they have to say isn’t generally nice.” Dr. Yamanaka said, her blue eyes lighting up at the prospect of speaking of other places like this. 

“Not good ones. I ran into a group back some time ago who had a crazy man ram their base. They were staying in a prison and had some problems with a man who led a community, he was vicious and cruel. He did things to people from outside the community that I can’t speak about.” Naruto shuddered as he thought of the stories he had been told, picturing them vividly in his mind. “The living are more dangerous than the dead and I’ve done what I thought right to keep my son alive and give him a fighting chance in this world. The people out there aren’t decent, or at least there aren’t many decent ones left.”

“It sounds as though you’ve had a hard time of it. I’m sorry to put you through all this, but we like to make sure you aren’t dangerous as I stated before. So far, you seem stable, just a little paranoid.” The woman stated, crossing her legs and leaning back into her chair. 

Naruto checked on his son and noticed he was still sleeping, which was good. It was hard for Squirt to rest when Naruto was always moving around to avoid being trapped. It had been hard evading the living that roamed, they were more dangerous than a community because they didn’t play games. 

“It has been hard and I’ll tell you why. About a few months, I think it’s been that long. I was cornered by cannibals. They were ready to eat me and my son. If it hadn’t been for me thinking smartly and having hurt myself earlier that day, I wouldn’t be here.” Naruto stated bluntly, he wouldn’t tell her much than that, she didn’t need that much information about him. 

“Cannibals? No one has ever mentioned them, this certainly doesn’t paint a pretty picture. I can see why you’re so hesitant to stay here and I can’t say that I blame you. Why don’t you stay for a few days to rest up? You look as though you’ve hardly slept in years and your body certainly could use it along with some meals.” Dr. Yamanaka moved from her chair to stand and go to the window. She gazed out over the community, watching the children playing in the streets. She seemed nice enough and Naruto hadn’t gotten any strange vibes from the people. He couldn’t pass up the safety and promise of sleep, even it was only for a few days. 

“I can do that. I may get a little nervous, I’ve never stayed in one place for too long. Even when Squirt was born, I had to bail out after cleaning him up. His cries attracted unwanted attention. It’ll be nice to not have to worry about running into stragglers who may be killers. But I warn you, one hint of betrayal or under-handedness and I’m out of here.” Blue eyes were cold as steel as Naruto stood, holding Squirt gently so the child wouldn’t be woken. 

“That’s understandable. I can show you where we put up boarders. We’ve had people stay before who preferred to roam the country to see what was left. There aren’t any others right now so you’ll have the house to yourself. We couldn’t include the hotel in our community that’s right on the edge. It was too dangerous to clear out and we ran out of building materials to extend our fence. But that’s enough for now, if you want, tomorrow I can show you around properly. Sundown is soon and I’m sure you want settled in.” She pulled away from the window and gestured for Naruto to follow her. 

Naruto followed her this time without suspicion, it was nice to just let the worries go. The walls around the small community gave him a sense of security he hadn’t felt in a long time. There was no malice in this place and whoever ran it had to have been an upstanding man. Naruto hoped he could meet him and commend him on a job well done. Most people would kill for safe and secure place like this. He watched as people gathered their families up and ushered them into the house, which made sense. Past dark, the walkers were always livelier, it was as if the cool air allowed them to move a little better. Which didn’t entirely make sense to Naruto as a nurse. But he had learned not to question certain things and left it alone. 

They stopped at a one story house that was powder blue. There was only window that wasn’t boarded up and Naruto thought it smart. Only one way for the dead to enter if things went south in the community. It allowed time to slip out of a backdoor which he was sure the house was equipped with if the residents hadn’t built one. 

“This is our hotel of sorts, as you can see we boarded up the windows except for one. It serves multiple purposes, which I’m sure you’ve already figured out. You have the ability to lock the house and do whatever you wish since you are only one residing in it for right now. We always encourage people to make their home safe but also put in some extra protection. I assume you have a weapon?” She asked, knowing full well he more than likely had several planted on his person alone. 

“I do, I’m glad you didn’t confiscate it. It’s what led me to believe that you were legit in helping me.” Naruto answered, a crooked grin crossing over his face. It had been a long time since he had smiled correctly, not since his days with Sakura and she would do stupid shit to just cheer him up. 

“I’m glad to hear that. You didn’t give me a name, which is more than likely wise.” She said, her tone not holding any sort of accusement. “We don’t want anyone feeling as though they aren’t safe while being here.” 

“My name’s Naruto. It’s been a pleasure, Dr. Yamanaka. If there’s a bed in there it’s calling my name and I’m sure Squirt here would appreciate something soft for once. I’ll see you sometime tomorrow. I can’t promise I’ll be up at the crack of dawn.” Naruto said, shaking the woman’s hand when she held it out to him. He bid her goodnight and stepped into the house, locking it after closing it. 

He leaned against the door, it felt surreal to be staying in a house that was kept up again. There wasn’t any dirt lining the floor, dust wasn’t settled on the table and chairs. The scent of death and decay wasn’t present either and Naruto breathed deeper because of that. He felt as though he had just bought a new house and was moving in for the first time. The only thing or rather person missing, was Sasuke. He could imagine his lover beside him, inspecting the house for any imperfections and guiding Naruto along with a hand on the small of his back. It was those small gestures of affection that Naruto missed the most. 

Walking through the hallways after the living room, Naruto found a bedroom and stepped inside. The window was boarded up, but the curtains gave an illusion of it being normal. It was a nice touch that didn’t make him feel trapped. He closed the door behind and locked it as well, not trusting someone to not try something that very night. If nothing happened tonight, it meant that this place was safe and he could relax. 

Naruto touched the bed, afraid that it would disappear and he was actually dead. But it was still there after his firm push, and grinned. He laid Squirt down on the bed and began to strip himself of his belongings. The backpack went to the floor as well as his pants. It had been so long since he had slept in the nude that he couldn’t pass this opportunity up. He was sure he smelled pretty rank, but it couldn’t be helped. He would see if this house had a functioning shower in the morning. Right now, his son more than likely needed changed and fed. 

Pulling the necessary items out of the bag, Naruto glanced at them and realized he couldn’t start a fire in the bedroom. Sighing, he grabbed his son and headed to the kitchen. He didn’t know if the place still had power and so he peeked out of the only window that wasn’t boarded up and noticed that people were using electricity. Grinning, he turned on a light and began to make food for his son. It felt almost natural to be here, just it was fate that brought him to this community. Naruto couldn’t push the feeling of contentment down, no matter how hard he tried. He didn’t want to get hurt if this thing turned south. All he had to do was wait and until he could make a decision, he was stuck here. He began a one-sided conversation with squirt as he prepared the bottle, using some that he had boiled a few days back from a plastic bottle. He wasn’t sure if the water was safe and until he knew, Naruto wouldn’t fix any food for the baby. 

Falling into a routine he knew by heart, Naruto fed his child as he thought about his future. Could he really go back into the world now that he had found a community that wasn’t hellbent on killing people? It seemed like it was pretty stable, but there had to be some secrets laying about this place. It was a hornet’s nest he certainly didn’t want to poke to shatter the vision he had of this community. Naruto hoped that when he met the man that ran this place, he would be a good person. If he went or stayed depended all on that particular person. 

~*~

It had been a few days since Naruto arrived at the community, he had ventured out around noon-ish when the sun was high in sky. From what he had gathered, these were good people who fought for what they had. Weapons were carried on everyone, even the children who were old enough to understand what they had in their hands. Naruto had been impressed with how they handled their guns, they didn’t show them off to one another or had them out unnecessarily. 

Naruto could see himself building a home here and putting down roots. It wasn’t too far-fetched of an idea for him. Squirt was happy, his green eyes shining every time he played in the sandbox with Naruto or bouncing happily on the bed. He could still some of Sakura in the baby even though he had grown a lot in the past six months or so. It was comforting to Naruto because she had been adamant that the baby live instead of her. Sakura had been a great soul and to see her in his son gave Naruto a great relief. He still had her picture in his wallet so Squirt would know what she had looked like when he told him about his mother. 

The sun was warm today as he sat on one of the benches, Squirt bouncing happily in his lap as he cooed and laughed. A few of the women that passed by stopped and told Naruto how cute Squirt was and the little tyke flirted back, Naruto was sure of it. Squirt hadn’t seen another person like this before and the kid was so outgoing. He just couldn’t believe how much the child was growing with other people around. Naruto didn’t want to stunt his child’s growth by roaming around the world and exposing him to the dangers that laid out in the open. 

Naruto bounced Squirt a few more times, allowing him to enjoy the outside air before picking him up and heading back to the house. In the days that he had been here, Naruto had made a reputation for himself at being an excellent nurse. He fit into the community in that aspect since it seemed this place lacked anyone with knowledge past first aid. He enjoyed the time he had spent with everyone, they were friendly and answered any questions he had about Konoha. 

The walk back to his house was short since the community wasn’t that large. It comforting to make it to his house in record time, not taking more than five minutes. Already he was used to living here and to the people. It was almost disconcerting to a degree that he was so at home in this place after only a few days. 

His opinion of the leader was beginning to decline, Dr. Yamanaka had said he would be around after the supply run, but Naruto hadn’t seen hide nor hair of the man. He supposed he couldn’t be bothered with meeting a new person with new supplies coming in. Opening the door to his home, Naruto could feel another’s presence in it. He knew they were important for the community to survive and adding a baby to the mix was certainly a curveball. 

There was a figure sitting at the kitchen table with his back to Naruto. Black hair was tied into a low ponytail as a hand was cupped around a mug. Silence reigned the air for several long moments, drawing out as Naruto tried to figure out the man’s game. Squirt was babbling in his arms reaching out for the new person, excited to see someone new. Naruto held his squirming son as he tried to wriggle out of Naruto’s grasp. 

“Hey there, Squirt, you’re gonna fall.” Naruto said softly, tightening his grip on Squirt. He bounced Squirt a few times, trying to get him to calm down when he was started to cry a little. “Hey, now, come on, behave for Daddy and his guest, please.” 

Squirt quieted down after that, content to try and babble to himself as he stuck a fat fist into his mouth and bit on it. Naruto waited for the man at the table to introduce himself, but it seemed he was going to remain silent for a bit more. Irritated that he was being silent, Naruto moved to the table to get a good glimpse of him and stopped short when the dark head was turned. 

“I couldn’t bring myself to believe it was you when I read your name on Ino’s report.” The familiar, gruff voice of Sasuke Uchiha rushed over Naruto’s ears. He fell into the chair that had been sitting out from the table, Squirt was jarred with his body and let out a small cry of discomfort. 

“Sasuke...” Naruto whispered as though he couldn’t bring himself to believe that Sasuke was in front of him alive and whole. 

Naruto’s left hand trembled as he reached out to touch him, to make sure that Sasuke was real and not a figment of his imagination. The skin under his touch was still the same as it was two years ago, smooth. Tears sprung to Naruto’s eyes as he touched Sasuke, his hand moving from arm to face. Naruto was leaning closer to Sasuke, his blue eyes watering as his hand moved over the familiar face. Squirt was silent in his lap, watching the two adults with wide eyes. 

“You’re still a moron.” Sasuke said with a choked voice, his larger hand covering Naruto’s and clasping it. He brought it to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the palm. His dark eyes stayed on Naruto’s as he dropped the tanned hand and reached out to cupped the scarred cheek. 

“I wanted to come get you so badly,” Sasuke continued as his thumb stroked the raised skin. “I was ready to leave my post to go to Atlanta, but then I thought of what you would say to me after you told me what to do and I stayed to help. Even miles apart you still had power over me.” 

“Heh, you’re just saying that.” Naruto said as a smile crossed over his lips. A tear fell and it was wiped away by Sasuke’s thumb. “I never thought I’d see you again. Sasuke, how’d you get here?”

“That’s something that can wait for later. These weren’t here before, Naruto. What has happened to you?” Sasuke asked, his dark eyes had a hard edge to them that promised pain and retribution. It was almost as if they had never been separated with the way they were with each other. 

“Cannibals, that’s all you need to need know. Aren’t you going to ask about Squirt?” Naruto lowered his eyes, Squirt was proof of his infidelity to Sasuke, even if they were thousands of miles apart. He couldn’t meet the other’s gaze and when gentle fingers lifted his chin, his eyes immediately went to Sasuke’s. 

“There’s no need to. I can see he’s yours and Sakura’s. He’s a blessing in this world, Naruto, and I can’t be upset. We were going to ask her to be our surrogate before this whole mess started anyway. Where is she? Did she find somewhere to settle down?” Sasuke asked, his hands moving to hold Naruto’s. Squirt was safely tucked in Naruto’s arms, gurgling at the interaction between them. 

“She died giving birth to Squirt.” Naruto answered sadly. Sakura had always been a friend of theirs since they were children. The three were always inseparable and had always gotten into trouble together. Naruto and Sakura went to nursing school together while Sasuke made waves in the military. 

“I’m sorry, Naruto. I know she was your closest friend and I can’t blame you for what happened. We have the son we always wanted and it’s thanks to her. You’ve come back to me with a gift, Naruto.” Sasuke rested his forehead against Naruto’s and closed his eyes. His hand curled around the side of Naruto’s head, his fingers drifting through the blond hair as he pulled his head forward. There was a quick brush of lips, hesitant at first as though Sasuke was afraid Naruto would reject him. 

Naruto didn’t allow Sasuke to retreat as he tightened his hold on Squirt and chased after his lips again. This time the kiss was deeper, searing him straight to his soul and telling Naruto that this was real. He closed his eyes as Sasuke nipped his lips, biting the flesh until he opened his mouth. The familiar taste of Sasuke had Naruto moaning, his breath stopping as he soaked up the attention. 

When Sasuke pulled away, he pressed a kiss to Naruto’s forehead. “You’re moving in with me. I can’t let you out of my sight. I’m afraid you’ll disappear.” 

“You know I won’t leave now that I know you’re here.” Naruto’s voice held an accusatory tease in it. He smiled and pecked Sasuke’s lips again. “You better be glad I haven’t unpacked.”

“Like you had much from what I heard.” Sasuke snorted, as he stood. His foot kicked Naruto’s bag that was hidden under the table, indicating that he had already packed his things for him. It proved that there hadn’t been any doubt that Naruto was in his community. 

“Still the same presumptuous bastard you always were. Wouldn’t hurt you to ask me.” Naruto rolled his eyes as he stood as well, Squirt sleeping in his arms. 

They walked out of the house, Sasuke keeping close to Naruto to make sure he didn’t disappear. It was odd to fall into their old roles to Naruto. It had been done almost too easily and suddenly he felt nervous. They had both changed like the world, their experiences were different and two years was a long time to be separated in a violent world. Naruto wasn’t to be insecure, but this was something different than he had ever experienced and he wasn’t sure that they could pick up where they left off. 

Sasuke’s house was near the wall and the tallest one. There was a crude watch tower made on the top floor, half of the upstairs was missing and camouflaged to look like the fence. It was true military fashion to adapt to your surroundings and then have a clear field of vision. This was Sasuke protecting lives and Naruto had never seen him in action before. He was always at home waiting for him when his duty was done. It had been lonely and he knew this would be almost the same. 

Dr. Yamanaka was waiting by the door with a smile on her face. She reached her arms and Naruto handed Squirt over to her, Ino was the only person he trusted with his child. She reassured Naruto that Squirt would be taken care of and that she had some formula at her own home for him. Placing a kiss to Squirt’s forehead, Naruto told him bye for the night and watched Ino take him away. 

Sasuke slipped an arm around Naruto’s waist and pulled him close. He kissed the top of his head as he breathed his scent in. The action comforted both men, Sasuke more than Naruto since he had thought him dead since the day of the outbreak. The talk that they had had broken his heart more than he cared to admit. He would never tell Naruto that, it was something he couldn’t share with him. Sasuke was sure he knew anyway in that odd way of his. 

Naruto allowed himself to be led into the house that was lit by small lanterns. They were enclosed in glass for safety reasons, an old habit of Sasuke’s from when they lived together. The outbreak certainly hadn’t changed this about his lover. Slowly Naruto was led to a room on the first floor, it was almost spartan, the only decoration was a picture frame sitting on a bedside table. 

Naruto went to it and picked it up. A smile tugged at his lips as he ran a finger over his face when he was just twenty-two and graduating nursing school. He was smiling brightly with an arm slung over Sasuke’s shoulders while he was glaring at the camera. He was in his uniform, having flown in from his most recent tour to surprise Naruto with a visit. Naruto had tackled Sasuke to the ground after the ceremony and had kissed him senseless. 

“You were so happy to see me that day,” Sasuke whispered into Naruto’s ear. His arms wrapped around the too thin waist and pulled Naruto closer to him. 

“And I recall you were ready to strangle me for tackling you.” Naruto chuckled, putting the picture back on the nightstand. He turned in Sasuke’s arms and looked up at him, desire and wistfulness evident in his blue eyes. 

“I haven’t been with anyone else,” Sasuke admitted as he cupped Naruto’s cheek. “I couldn’t bring myself to be with someone because I kept seeing your face. I know you expected me to move on, Naruto. But I just couldn’t.” 

Naruto didn’t say a word as he pressed his lips against Sasuke’s. This kiss was different from the the brush earlier, it was full of need and desire for Sasuke. Naruto could never express himself when he wanted sex, instead he would tease Sasuke until the man gave in and gave him what he wanted. This was no different and the signal was received. Naruto wanted to be reunited and claimed again by Sasuke. 

“God, I missed being with you like this.” Sasuke’s voice was husky with emotion. He pushed Naruto to the bed and climbed over him, dark hair spilling over his shoulder. 

Sasuke pressed open mouthed kisses to Naruto’s neck softly. He was relearning Naruto’s body as he undone the buttons to the flannel shirt that hid the other’s body from him. He was too skinny, Naruto had always been slim but this was borderline anorexic. Sasuke would make sure he ate, even if he had to shove food down Naruto’s mouth himself. But he was still perfect, no matter what form or state he was in. 

Naruto’s breath hitched as Sasuke’s hands roamed his body. They were more calloused than he remembered, but that didn’t stop Naruto from enjoying how the hands felt. Sasuke’s hands took their time exploring his body as though they were savoring the moment. Naruto’s flesh shivered, pimples rolling over his skin when Sasuke’s mouth attached to one of his nipples. 

He had forgotten how passionate Sasuke could be, how he always made sure Naruto felt nothing but pleasure when they were like this. His shirt was discarded to the floor, the cool evening air hit his skin. A low moan left Naruto’s lips when Sasuke’s hand dipped below the waistband of his jeans, teasing along the trail of blond pubic hair. 

“I missed seeing you like this, laid out before me and begging.” Sasuke whispered huskily, his lips trailing from the nipple and down Naruto’s stomach. The muscles in Naruto’s stomach contracted as Sasuke bit the soft flesh, his teeth dragging over it.

A hand slid into Sasuke’s hair, guiding him to the edge of his waistband. The zipper and button to his pants were undone and his pants were pulled down slowly. Naruto hadn’t been wearing underwear, he only had two pair and decided that he could go without them today. The metal teeth of the zipper drug over his blood swelled cock, making Naruto hiss. Sasuke took his time lowering his pants and sliding them over his knees and then tugging them off completely. 

Naruto watched with lidded eyes as Sasuke stripped his own clothes in a hurry. They were too far gone to enjoy foreplay. They needed each other, to touch and feel that the other was real and not an illusion or a dream. Sasuke’s body hadn’t changed much, there were a few scars on his abdomen, but that didn’t matter. 

When Sasuke returned to hover Naruto, his hands went to the pale skin he had missed. Softly Naruto explored Sasuke’s body, feeling the skin jump under his touch. Sasuke dove down for another kiss, taking full possession of his mouth as his tongue traced the seam, asking for admittance. Naruto granted access almost immediately, he wouldn't fight Sasuke tonight, they had been apart for far too long and he just couldn’t draw this out. 

Slick fingers were pressed to Naruto’s entrance, circling the puckered hole several times. It was like Sasuke was savoring a fine wine, smelling it before tasting. A finger dived in, the intrusion uncomfortable to Naruto. There had been a time when he could take Sasuke with hardly any preparation. Slowly Sasuke stretched him, distracting Naruto with nips and lics to his bobbing cock. The head was purple with anger, precome dripping from the slit and sliding down the long shaft.

“I can’t believe I forgot how good you taste.” Sasuke murmured, his heavy breath ghosting over Naruto’s sensitive organ. It twitched at the contact, pulsing with need. 

Naruto couldn’t speak, pleasure filling his senses so that he was unable to form words, even thoughts. The fingers in him brushed against his prostate and caused him to cry out, the sound a relief to Sasuke. Naruto knew he was ready, but allowed Sasuke to stretch him longer. He knew that Sasuke wanted to bring nothing but pleasure, to keep the pain away as much as possible. 

Soon enough the fingers were withdrawn and Naruto felt Sasuke settle between his legs. He looked up into dark eyes and noticed how soft they were. Sasuke was always readable, but during sex, he allowed himself to fly free. It was why Naruto loved these small moments before the act. Naruto’s hand reached up and cupped Sasuke’s face, thumb stroking his cheek as he smiled. 

“Do it,” Naruto whispered. 

Sasuke wasted no time guiding his cock into Naruto, the tight fit had his body shuddering. He closed his eyes as he fought hard to curb his release. His breathing was labored with his effort as he waited for Naruto to adjust. The muscles around his cock contracted as they accommodated him. Sasuke lowered his head and pressed his forehead to Naruto’s. 

“Sasuke...move please.” Naruto asked as his hips shifted in anticipation. He was so close in getting what he wanted that he couldn’t let Sasuke stop now. 

Sasuke chuckled as he pulled out slowly and then crept back into the stretched hole. It was a slow pace he started, driving Naruto crazy as he moaned. His legs wrapped around the back of Sasuke’s thighs, forcing him to drive deeper into Naruto. They were lost in each other, focusing on the other’s pleasure as they barreled towards release. It had been so long since they had been together like this, their emotions were running high as they savored the pleasure. 

Naruto’s hands tightened in Sasuke’s long hair, making him realize that he liked it this way. Sasuke’s body shuddered when Naruto nipped his neck. Pressure was building in them, cackling like lightning ready to be released from the skies. There was nothing else in the world but each other, nothing matter but two souls reuniting. 

The pressure was relieved when Sasuke came first, his hips pumping into Naruto as he rode out his orgasm. His release triggered Naruto’s, hot come painting his stomach as Sasuke’s name was uttered like a prayer. Only Sasuke could make Naruto come undone like this and bring him such pleasure. 

The heavy weight of Sasuke’s body settled on Naruto while his soft cock was still buried in him. There were times that they laid like this after sex back before the world went to hell. Naruto had missed this deeply and tears sprung to his eyes as he gripped Sasuke’s tightly. The emotions in Naruto were wild as Sasuke allowed him to hold him tightly. Sasuke needed this as much as Naruto did since he had missed the long arms wrapped around in post coital bliss. Sasuke was never one for small talk after sex, but he found himself pulling his cock out and pulling Naruto onto his chest, long fingers drifting through the shaggy hair. 

“I love you, Naruto. That has never changed and for months I had beaten myself up for not retrieving you. But I was able to save lives and I imagined you being proud of me. I was able to live with myself after that.” Sasuke said as he pressed a kiss to Naruto’s forehead. 

“I can’t talk about what happened to me, Sasuke. It’s still too raw and it hurts so much. But I still love you. I never imagined I would find you.” Naruto’s voice was shaky as Sasuke pulled him closer. 

“You’re safe with me now. I’ll protect you and our child.” Sasuke said, his tone leaving no room for argument. 

“Our child?” Naruto asked, raising himself on Sasuke’s chest and gazing down at him. He was startled by the fact that Sasuke claimed Squirt. Of course they had talked to Sakura about carrying a child for them, but he never thought that Sasuke would accept him so easily given the circumstances. 

“Yes, our child. Sakura gave us a gift even if she didn’t know that we would be reunited. I’m sad that she’s dead and we’ll make sure Squirt knows he had a wonderful mother.” Sasuke’s hand cupped Naruto’s cheek gently and brought him down for a kiss. 

They would build a new life together in this new world and raise their child to be strong. There would be hard times, both men were aware of that. They had each other now to ease the trials and help each other through what would be hard times. Naruto pressed a kiss to Sasuke’s lips before lowering his head back to Sasuke’s chest and closed his eyes. Soon enough the steady beat of Sasuke’s heart had Naruto falling asleep unaware that Sasuke watched him throughout the night.


End file.
